Tableware, such as plates, bowls, platters, and the like have been provided with various modifications which are designed to co-operate in diverse ways with utensils such as spoons, forks, and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 269,054 discloses a cooking vessel which has a specially configured rim that engages the handle of a spoon to prevent the spoon from sliding into the vessel. British Patent No. 117,379 (1918) describes a meat carving platter which has a specially configured surface that supports the meat being carved, and a well for gravy from the meat, which well is configured to hold a spoon for removing the gravy from the platter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,434 discloses a dish which is provided with a cavity on one side of the dish, which cavity is operable to receive a food such as spaghetti, and to allow a fork to be inserted into the cavity to facilitate removal of the spaghetti from the dish. U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,826 describes a food bowl which includes a depression in its bottom for collecting the last of foods remaining in the bowl so that the bowl does not have to be tipped in order to spoon the remainder of the food in the bowl. The aforesaid food bowls, dishes, and the like are not designed for any particular segment of the general populace, each being designed for use in limited environs, and useful only in particular situations.
It would be desirable to have a dinner plate which would simplify the consumption of food for infants, and for handicapped individuals. More particularly, it would be desirable to have a dinner plate which could be readily used by an individual having deft use of only one hand.